


Halloween Special

by BunnyFair



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Far Cry 5, Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy XII, Prototype (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Gen, Halloween Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: special I did on tumblr for Halloween, please enjoy





	1. Final Fantasy Type 0

**Ace**

  
~ He is dressing up as chocobo, every year. And he handmakes the costume so you know it’s gonna be good and he improves it every year

  
~ He also totally goes trick or treating, he is not too old to go

  
~ And, yes, he does decorate everything possible

  
**Deuce**

  
~ She loves having an excuse to dress as a princess, she gets her hair professionally done and everything

  
~ She passes out candy and ends up taking pictures with every other little princess or prince

  
~ She loves the goofy and silly decorations over the more scary

  
**Trey**

  
~ Lowkey, he would dress up as a Quincy from Bleach or a more fantasy DnD type archer or even Robin Hood

  
~ He spray paints a Nerf-type bow to be accurate with his costume and shows off to kids

  
~ One year one little girl was dressed as Lady Marian when he was Robin Hood and you can bet your ass he ended up spending most his night with her

  
**Cater**

  
~ She dresses as a cowgirl every year without fail

  
~ She helps Deuce with handing out candy for an hour or two before going off to a party

  
~ She loves going to parties and mingling with other classes

  
**Cinque**

  
~ She usually dresses as something more generic like a bumblebee or a maid

  
~ Whenever she dresses as a maid, she will jokingly ‘serve’ candy to the kids and even calls each of them ‘my lady’ or ‘my lord’

  
~ She loves decorating for parties, but she does typically end up back home to pass out candy

  
**Sice**

  
~ You’re correct if you think she’s dressing up as a reaper, scythe and everything

  
~ However, she got in trouble the first time she summoned her scythe and has been demoted to a less sharp cardboard and PVC pipe scythe

  
~ She loves scaring kids though, she lurks in the shadows and jumps out she is awful

  
**Seven**

  
~ She is not child-friendly y’all, she will dress as a dominatrix or dominatrix type character like Lady Midnight from BnHA

  
~ She just goes straight to a party with a change of clothes and has a fun night

  
~ On the off change she doesn’t go out, she binges horror movies

  
**Eight**

  
~ He goes simple with his costume; a boxer or MMA fighter

  
~ He doesn’t wear his actual fighting knuckles so he can’t get in trouble and usually spends his time at home passing out candy

  
~ He loves seeing all the kids dressed up and hands out candy by the handful

  
**Nine**

  
~ His costume is usually a toga or something equally shirtless/minimal clothing

  
~ He goes to straight to parties and you will be surprised but he ends up helping drunk girls to beds and keeping them safe

  
~ He does end up with several lipstick marks on his cheeks by the night is over though so he is a happy boy indeed

  
**Jack**

  
~ He does not dress up, he just curls up on the couch with some snacks and candy to watch horror movies

  
~ He really loves the more straightforward horror movies like Friday the 13th, he’s seen them all several times

  
~ He’ll take over passing out candy if Deuce asks him and does love all the kids dressed up

  
**Queen**

  
~ She helps decorate so no one starts an electrical fire and then dresses up as a literal queen for a small show for kids

  
~ After the show, she is just tired and curls up on the couch to join Jack in his movie marathon

  
~ She also totally steals all the sour candy that’s left over

  
**King**

  
~ He joins Queen as her king for the kids show and lowkey steals a large candy bowl from the event on his way out

  
~ He stretches across a couch and laughs at the over dramatic kills

  
~ That large candy bowl is solely for him too, he just lets loose and ends up snoring on the couch with candy wrappers surrounding him

  
**Machina**

  
~ He does not dress up and he does not go out unless he’s going out with Rem

  
~ He doesn’t even really join the others in passing out candy or watching movies

  
~ He really just stays to himself, but he does steal peanut butter cups

  
**Rem**

  
~ She is a pretty princess and joins Deuce on the whole pampering to look like an actual princess

  
~ She just adores the kids and will go to a sick children’s hospital to take pictures with them

  
~ She is sure to give them the full sized candy bars (after checking with the doctors first)


	2. Final Fantasy 12

**Vaan**

  
~ He totally dresses up every year as the same thing; a pirate. It’s usually a mix match of random clothes with a hat but the thought it what matters

  
~ He tries to join the adult parties, but usually ends up getting kicked out

  
~ So, he spends his Halloween night taking the other street kids trick or treating, however, he doesn’t complain too much when he gets candy

  
**Penelo**

  
~ She doesn’t dress up and helps Migelo decorate the shop before she goes out with a group of kids

  
~ She always ends up giving the kids any candy she gets

  
~ Occasionally she takes up an extra shift at the Sandsea to help serve drinks throughout the night

  
**Basch**

  
~ He puts up some basic decorations and puts on some classic horror films

  
~ He does keep the light on for any kids and always praises their costumes when giving them candy

  
~ He is definitely a neighborhood favorite though, he gives out the full sized bars

  
**Fran**

  
~ She actually stays home, wears some comfy clothes, and watches all the Paranormal Activity movies

  
~ She turns off all the lights, she doesn’t get any trick or treaters, she spoils herself with candy, she is living

  
~ She does put up some Halloween lights around the living room but keeps them purple/black for a good ambience

  
**Balthier**

  
~ He avoids Fran’s binging, he hates horror movies and the jump scares

  
~ He just stays back in his room and watches the more cartoony movies rather than the ‘adult’ horrors

  
~ He stocks up on snacks and drinks so he can avoid Fran’s movie and her silent walking up behind him to scare him

  
**Ashe**

  
~ She has the whole castle decorated and a maze set up for kids to go through

  
~ She loves all the costumes and hands out candy personally, much to the dismay of her guards

  
~ She makes it a point to make sure there are candies out for all kids, even those with allergies and gives extras to the street kids


	3. Prototype

**Alex**

  
~ Now, before his whole evolution change he didn’t celebrate Halloween, he was usually busy working

  
~ After, though, he definitely loves scaring people by transforming his limbs into giant claws

  
~ Whenever kids love it though, it surprises him and he will give them candy

  
**Dana**

  
~ She loves to dress up and pass out candy to the kids that do come knocking

  
~ She really just loves an excuse to hang lights and binge on candy too

  
~ After the kids are done making their rounds, she hunkers down and watches horrors which usually ends up with Alex scaring her with his transformations

  
**James**

  
~ He either ends up sitting on the porch handing out candy or walking Amaya around so she can trick or treat

  
~ He doesn’t dress up, but he makes sure Amaya gets a well made costume

  
~ Occasionally, he does join the Halloween Parade with the other vets and makes sure to snag any spare candy for Amaya


	4. Infamous: Second Son

**Delsin**

  
~ He absolutely loves to dress up and uses younger kids as an excuse to go trick or treating

  
~ He loves to decorate, too, and will decorate Betty and Reggie’s places too

  
~ He just goes wild for the candy and decorations, let’s be honest

  
**Reggie**

  
~ He either stays at home and passes out candy or ends up on party detail, which usually entails checking all the local parties and confiscating keys

  
~ He just lets Delsin decorate for him but he does keep it all to one plastic tote so there isn’t an excessive amount

  
~ He enjoys Halloween, though, just to a lesser extent than his brother

  
**Fetch**

  
~ She loves dressing up and going to parties mostly

  
~Typically though, she ends up drinking a bit too much and putting on a light show before having to bolt

  
~ Being a conduit does mean she burns off most the alcohol pretty quickly so she’s usually off to another party for more fun

  
 **Eugene**  
  
~ You cannot pay this poor cinnamon roll to go out and party or even pass out candy

  
~ He stays home and makes a huge ass bowl of popcorn before sitting down to binge horror movies

  
~ He is especially fond of the classics and the painfully fake ones. And of course he makes full use of all the after Halloween candy sales


	5. Dead by Daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non slasher modern au

**Trapper**

  
~ He doesn’t do Halloween, he doesn’t decorate or anything

  
~ He turns off the lights and snacks on cheap candy

  
~ Overall, a buzzkill

  
**Hillbilly**

  
~ He loves Halloween, he loves dressing up and decorating the entire house

  
~ Very child friendly, of course, he absolutely loves seeing all the kids dressed up

  
~ He gives out the full sized bars too, the kids love him

  
**Doctor**

  
~ He loves Halloween cause he can freely scare people without getting dirty looks, however he still gets dirty looks from parents

  
~ Not child friendly, do not bring your children to his house unless you are okay with some mild traumatizing

  
~ However, those rare children that do giggle at his horrific decorations get a small bag of candy

  
**Clown**

  
~ He loves seeing all the kids dressed up and will the paint their faces if requested

  
~ He’s extremely child friendly and adores seeing them have fun with the carnival

  
~ He’s usually in charge of the face painting and making balloon animals, but he does pass out pieces of candy to the kids

  
**Wraith**

  
~ It may take some bribing to his boss, but he manages to turn the maze of smashed cars into a haunted maze every year

  
~ He’s very child friendly and while he does like scaring them in the maze, he makes sure they aren’t too frightened and none are left behind

  
~ He passes out the full sized candy bars too, regardless if they make it through or not

  
**Hag**

  
~ She lightly decorates, but she mostly celebrates the more spiritual side of the holiday

  
~ She does keep it child friendly, just very minimal and a little carefree

  
~ No one really likes visiting her, though, she tends to give out fruit

  
**Huntress**

  
~ She goes all out with the decorations, lights everywhere, creepy music in the background, fake webs in the trees, she just decorates everything in sight

  
~ Very child friendly though, the kids absolutely love visiting her house

  
~ She loves kids and gives them full sized candy bars so they come back

  
**Nurse**

  
~ She loves all the goofy silly decorations and decorates the entire yard and house, indoors and out

  
~ Extremely child friendly, the kids also love visiting her

  
~ Just like the huntress, she gives out the full sized candy bars

  
**Spirit**

  
~ She doesn’t really celebrate Halloween, but she does like having an excuse to put out her more demonic decorations

  
~ Not very child friendly really

  
~ She’ll give out a few pieces of candy at a time though for kids that do bravely knock


	6. Guns for Hire

**Sharky Boshaw**

  
~ He doesn’t really dress up, but he does wear some random animal ears over his hat and a tail if he has one

  
~ He’s either out partying and getting completely shitfaced drunk or staying home binging horror movies with Hurk

  
~ For any kids that are brave enough to visit or are brought to his place to trick or treat, he gives out the full sized candy bars

  
**Staci Pratt**

  
~ He’s not big on Halloween and just wears his uniform as a costume

  
~ He usually ends up helping with the county’s trunk-or-treat instead of having a nice peaceful night at home

  
~ He does love seeing the kids all dressed up though and he does sneak in extra pieces for the shy kids. He will also paint faces if asked

  
**Hurk Drubman Jr**

  
~ He loves to dress up and if he can get ahold of one of those blow up t rex suits, that’s what he’s dressing up as

  
~ He goes all out despite his father’s complaints, he puts lights up, he puts up the big blow ups, he’ll even make a mini haunted maze

  
~ He loves the kids and has the most fun with them, and any kid that successfully makes it through his maze gets a king sized candy bar

  
**Nick Rye (and family)**

  
~ He totally does the group costume with his family, his favorite one was when Kim was pregnant and they’d do Pacha and Chicha, and now they have baby Rye to dress up as one of their kids

  
~ He loves Halloween and makes it a tradition to decorate the entire house, despite almost falling off the roof every year

  
~ He keeps it all very child friendly and will give out the full sized candy bars. After baby Rye is born, he will happily take them trick or treating too

  
**Adelaide Drubman**

  
~ She will dress up and it’s usually as a witch, pointy hat and everything. Or she’ll do a cheesy couples costume with Xander

  
~ She will let her workers decorate the marina but she typically goes to a more adult friendly party

  
~ She does however tell her workers to give out the good candy

  
**Jess Black**

  
~ She absolutely abuses this holiday to dress up and scare people, she usually goes as a vampire

  
~ She either does the whole scary mansion in a barn and will actually terrify people and their children or she stays home and binges the most horrifying scary movies

  
~ But she will pass out candy to every kid regardless if they make it through her mansion or not

  
**Grace Armstrong**

  
~ She stays home, props up her feet in some pajamas and puts on some classic horrors with Jess if Jess is just staying indoors

  
~ She doesn’t really decorate and just literally turns off the lights

  
~ She’ll give treats to any kid that does knock, but they’re usually something like Debbie cakes or other snacks she has

  
**Joey Hudson**

  
~ She loves the trunk or treat and buys as much candy as possible to give out and she does actually dress up, usually in a store bought costume

  
~ She’ll decorate her truck after getting set up and she is just so interactive with the kids, she’ll fake scream if they’re in a ‘scary’ costume'

  
~ She gives out everything from the fun sized and full sized bars to caramel apples


End file.
